


The Seeker

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [39]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Askbox Fic, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Askbox fic for Blackcoffeeandink. There's always been one face in Bianca's that nobody has taken much notice of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seeker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [black_ink_tide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_ink_tide/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coffee, Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238633) by [black_ink_tide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_ink_tide/pseuds/black_ink_tide). 



Cassandra lurks within the coffeeshop sometimes, a nondescript and lanky figure with her pageboy cut, black Eye of Providence T-shirt and knee-high boots, no matter the season. She’s watched it all go down, though she can make little sense of it.

“What’s up with those two, your employee and that customer with the tattoos?” she asks Varric one day as she hands over cash for her americano. 

Varric just grins as he hands her the change. “Wouldn’t you like to know, Seeker…”


End file.
